Core Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core will provide overall guidance, administrative support, and fiscal management for the Advancing Science and Practice in the Retail Environment (ASPiRE) Program Project. Dr. Kurt M Ribisl will be the Director of the Administrative Core; he is also one of the Multi-PIs of the overall Program Project. Dr. Ribisl is the principal investigator and director of the Administrative Core of the $19.4M UNC Tobacco Centers of Regulatory Science (TCORS) program (P50CA180907) and previously served as served as the Principal Investigator for the Cancer Prevention and Control Research Network ($16 million 10-university consortium involving 100 scientists). The core will have a central function in overseeing ASPiRE as a whole, establishing linkages and integration between all Center elements, and ensuring regular communication both within the center as well as between ASPiRE investigators and public health practitioners and legal experts working in tobacco control. The three primary Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Manage operations of the ASPiRE Center, which includes overseeing research projects and shared core resources by organizing and executing meetings, coordinating input from investigators and core leaders, overseeing fiscal management and reporting, and establishing the Executive Committee; 2. Foster collaboration and synergy between projects and cores, which includes sharing information and resources between the three research projects and three cores; 3. Convene a Community Advisory Board (CAB) comprised of approximately 40 members, including representatives of our 30 Big Cities (Project 2) and leading experts in tobacco control. Maggie Mahoney, JD, a widely known and respected attorney with extensive experience with public health and tobacco control law, will be the chair of our CAB.